


Dinner Date

by OtaKittyCat



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtaKittyCat/pseuds/OtaKittyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic, like ever. It's just something that popped up in my head and I thought "what the heck" So I wrote it and uhh... Here. I'd really appreciate any sort of feedback or constructive criticism(:</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, like ever. It's just something that popped up in my head and I thought "what the heck" So I wrote it and uhh... Here. I'd really appreciate any sort of feedback or constructive criticism(:

Maybe convincing Maka to go out to a valentine's lunch with her father was a bad move on Soul's part. He thought Spirit's overprotective nature would leave his eyes glued to Maka, and away from the scantily-clad females that seem to all gravitate towards him. He thought Maka would enjoy the lunch and pampering from him.  
The sudden series of slamming doors in the apartment told otherwise. Soul had been wrong.

He rubbed the back of his neck, mentally preparing for the onslaught of tears and verbal missiles. Walking to the door he glanced at the pinstriped suit he'd been planing to wear on his and Maka's dinner date, and he silently prayed to Death that he hadn't screwed everything up.  
Soul stuck his face in the crack of his door to take stock of the damage. But he did not expect to find his meister sitting stoically on their couch watching tv. The real shock was seeing the new book she'd been absorbed in lately sitting alone, untouched on the table in front of her.

"Heeeey, Maka," so far, so good. Soul cautiously lowered himself onto the couch beside her.

"Hey Soul."  
~  
~  
That's it? No explosion? No dirty looks? No Maka-chop?

"...how was your lunch?" Careful, Soul. Don't poke the bear.

Her face was unreadable when she said "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Fair enough." Okay, something easier. "How's that book you're reading?"

"It's great." Again, all emotion absent from her face.

Fuck. Way to go Evans. "Okay, well... Uhh, I made the reservation at 6:30 so- I didn't know how long you might need to get ready so I thought--"

"Soul?"

He blinked. "Yeah?"

She looked over at him but quickly turned her gaze down when they made eye contact.  
"I don't think us dating is a good idea. We should just stay partners."

Maka stood quickly and nearly sprinted to her room, leaving Soul behind, jaw hanging loose, trying to register what she'd just told him.

She changed her mind? What? After a year, a whole damn year, of working up the courage to ask her out, after she'd said yes- enthusiastically said yes, mind you- she changed her mind. Soul stood and burst into her room.

"It's because of your dad again." Not a question, a fact that they both knew was true. She wouldn't make eye contact with him.

Her voice was almost a whisper when she spoke. "It doesn't matter, Soul."

"Bull shit." Her head snapped up, and when they locked eyes Soul could see all they anger and hurt clouding her emerald eyes. For some reason this made him even angrier. "You're a horrible liar."

She crossed her arms, "What do you want me to say?"

What did he want her to say? "What did he do?"

Maka sighed. "What do you think he did? He ditched me for the first pair of inebriated breasts he saw." She was struggling to not let herself cry. "Typical man," she scoffed.  
Dammit Spirit, always ruining everything. 

"He's always with another woman."

"Yeah but this time he cheated on me!" She was screaming, and the tears finally escaped and streaked her cheeks. "He drove my mother away, but he still claims to love her! He calls me his "baby". He's always saying sorry he is, and how much he loves me, but he cheated on me!"

She collapsed on her bed sobbing. "Maka-"

"Go away!" She launched her pillow at him, followed by the other, then anything else that she was able to reach.

"Just listen-" a think boom made contact with his face. He let out a frustrated growl as he walked over, grabbed her up around the waist, and carried her into his room. He half-tossed her onto his bed, then he shut and locked his door.

"Maka, just listen to me!" She sat up, but didn't speak, or try to leave. Good. "I'm not him."

"I know." Her voice broke.

"No, I don't think you do!" She seemed to be shrinking away and Soul realized he was still yelling. "I'm your weapon. I'm prepared to give my life for you!"

"Papa is a weapon too-"

"God dammit, Maka! I love you! You've got to under stand that! I will not run around behind your back like Spirit, and I refuse to give up on us like your mother did." He stopped as she stood up.

She walked over to him, and before Soul could realize what she was doing he felt a sting across his cheek from her slap. Okay, he probably deserved that one. She rose her hand again, but before it reaches his face Soul gripped her arm, grabbed her waist with his other hand, and pulled her into him.  
Maka was still straining for distance between them when Soul gently pressed his lips to hers. She stilled instantly, and after a moment she leaned into him. He released her arm from his grip and brought his hand to rest on her hip while her hands wound into his hair. Soul backed up to lean on the wall, pulling her flush against him. The kiss grew deeper, and they might've stayed like that forever, but tears were still streaming down Maka's face.

Soul broke the kiss, and Maka immediately buried her face in his neck. Her body was shaking from her sobs. Soul held her and soothed her until she finished.

He could hear the last bits of pain still in her voice when she said "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong." He kissed the top of her head, and Maka hugged him tighter.

"Soul?"

"Hmm?"

"You said you love me."

He froze. "Yeah," he choked out, and cleared his throat. "I mean it."

Maka took a shaky breath, "I love you too."

They both smiled, almost nervous, wondering what comes next. Neither made the decision, but both thought more kissing would be sufficient.

They never did go on that date.


End file.
